Decision
by MarielOlandag
Summary: Aslan said they can't go back but the Kings and Queens of Old are transported to Narnia again, a few days before Caspian's wedding. Buried emotions start to resurface once again. Whom will he choose? Slightly AU-ish… PLEASE R&R...my first story ever
1. We're back!

DECISION

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, you don't sue anyone ^_^

Summary: Aslan said they can't go back but the Kings and Queens of Old are transported to Narnia with reasons unknown to them, a few days before Caspian's wedding. Buried emotions start to resurface once again. Whom will he choose? Slightly AU-ish…

Chapter 1: "We're back!"

-England-

"Hurry up, Su!" Lucy called to her sister."We'll miss the train"

"Coming."

The Pevensie siblings will be visiting Professor Kirke's mansion for the summer.

Luckily they found a comfortable booth.

"It's been a while, Pete" Edmund said with a sigh.

Peter who was looking at the window faced his brother. "Only you and Lucy get to go back."

Lucy spoke up, "Oh, I miss Aslan, Mr. Tumnus, and all of them in Nar…

"Lu, stop it!" Susan hissed.

Ever since they returned from Narnia, Susan doesn't want to talk about Narnia, specifically about Caspian.** (A.N. - Oh, didn't I tell you I got the 3 movies mixed up?Sorry, my bad…^_^)**

-Narnia-

"Ouch!" Lucy said as she stood up.

"What happe…hey, stop that!" Susan also stood up and looked at Peter who was sitting beside her.

Peter saw the look on Susan's face."What?...I didn't do anyth…hey, stop pinching!"

"Ouch!" Edmund said, "Now, this is getting weird."

Suddenly, the train was shaking violently!

"Ahh!" Lucy screamed.

"Hold on!"Peter shouted.

"Let's hold hands!"

The Pevensies shouted as the train exploded and everything went still, very still, and darkness followed.

Susan was the last one to wake up. She sat up slowly as she looked around the room._ Big windows, silk bed sheets, a bed fit for a Queen, _she thought_._"It looks familiar, it couldn't be could it?" Then she saw Lucy.

"We're back!" Lucy shrieked.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Author's Note

Hey there!

I was quite surprised when I checked my mail just now…I got a lot of story alerts! Yay!...Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to update regularly…I'll post the next chapter hopefully after a few days from now…I'm on my semestral break so I would have a lot of time…so STAY TUNED!

Anyways, one of the reasons why I'm having a little problem updating is because I'm not getting any reviews…I mean, I can't get any inspirations because of it…Can you review my story? It would really cheer me up… :DD


	3. Chapter 3: A Not So Great Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _

A/N: **Yay! Fortunately, I found time to update this story. I know some of you are waiting for this so, here it is! I really want to know about what you think of my story. I'm a newbie. I need reviews to have inspiration to continue my story. So, can you do it for me? Thanks!**

Chapter 2: A Not So Great Breakfast

-_Flashback_-

Susan was the last one to wake up. She sat up slowly as she looked around the room._Big windows, silk bed sheets, a bed fit for a Queen,_she thought_._"It looks familiar, it couldn't be could it?" Then she saw Lucy.

"We're back!" Lucy shrieked.

-_End of Flashback-_

"Where are Peter and Edmund?"

"I don't know. Let's look for them. C'mon, hurry up." Lucy replied as she pulled Susan out of bed.

Just as they are about to step outside of the room, Reepicheep saw them.

"Your Highnesses," he bowed down.

"Reepicheep", Lucy was delighted.

"Umm… what happened?" Susan asked.

"We were wandering through the woods and we saw the four of you unconscious, and the…the King ordered us to bring you back to the palace. We are not expecting you'd be back, and we're very glad you're here"

"The king? You mean…Caspian?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, my valiant queen."

"Where are Peter and Edmund?" Susan asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, they're on the other room, my queen" Reepicheep replied, politely.

"Can we look around? You know, I really missed this place." Lucy asked excitedly, looking around."As I can see, a lot of things have changed here."

"Why, of course. Have a good day, my queens." Reepicheep bowed down again and walked away.

"Why are they so busy?" Susan looked puzzled. Some servants are walking to and fro, arranging here and there. They only stopped for a moment when they bowed down to them as they saw them. They all look so busy.

"I don't know. Let's ask them." Lucy said as a servant passed by them. "Excuse me, what's going on? What are these for?"

"Good day, your highnesses. These are for King Caspian's wedding." The servant replied.

Lucy glanced at Susan who looked hurt but tried to hide it. "Umm…thank you. You may go."

They kept on wandering around the palace until a servant called them for breakfast.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" Lucy said as they entered the dining hall. Peter and Edmund were already there. She then saw Caspian who looked right into her eyes and she saw a girl was seated on his right. They took their seats.

"Oh, before anything else, I would like you to meet Liliandil, my…my bride-to-be."Caspian introduced the girl next to him.

"It's nice to meet you, your majesties."Liliandil bowed down.

"Oh, no need for curtsies." Lucy said as she glanced at Susan.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Liliandil" Susan replied, trying to smile.

The entire room was silent. Everyone could feel the tension in the air.

"So…let's eat." Caspian said, trying to lighten the mood. All of them started eating.

Their breakfast went…well. Susan was the first to stand up. "Excuse me, but I need to go to my room."

"Oh, I'll go with you, Susan."Lucy said as she followed her sister.

As they were inside their room, Susan couldn't hold it anymore. She burst out crying. Lucy hugged her, offering comfort.

"Let it all out, Susan. I'm here for you." Lucy said as she hugged her tighter.

"Why does this have to happen? How can I be so stupid thinking he would wait for me?" Susan sobbed.

"Some things just can't be the way you want them to be"

"I shouldn't be crying like this. I'm a Queen. I'm Queen Susan the Gentle." She said as she wiped away her tears.

"Everything's going to be alright, Su.

"I know, Lu, I know." Susan said as she forced a smile.

A/N: **There you go! I know it's pretty lame. Will you please review? ^_^**


End file.
